Talk:Rakk Hive
Misc There is a cave nearby with an empty chest in it... Anybody know what it is for? 13:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC)ForeverLoading That is where you find the vault key peice when you first kill him. TEHeliteK3V1N 22:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it look a little... No sir, not in the least. --Aelwrath45 00:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like a vagina to meDr Rawr 22:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::If this is a vag to you, wait until the Destroyer. --Spaphrenchie 15:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::The historical Pandora was female... wonder where the breasts are. Billdoom 17:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: yes, it still looks alive when its dead, why what were you thinking? Kippeth 04:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know how much it was a reference to Pandora as another instance of putting Lovecraft-ish psuedo-vag on every monster you can find. See: every other video game with Lovecraft themes. :::::: Some flavor text from Gearbox "A picture of the Rakk Hive with it's mouth censored out appeared on the cover of a xenobiology journal, sparking interplanetary scientific debate over ethnics and censorship." Indeed it is meant to look like a vagina. As immature as it is, Gearbox intended it or officially recognize that it looks like one.--MoxRavager 19:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Its a starship troopers reference, they pulled the same censory joke with the brain bug. Prophet of the word 03:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Contradictory Information According to the article, shooting the craters that the eyes leave when destroyed yield critical hits, yet the trivia section claims that the damage goes to 0 when shooting the burst eyes. Can anyone confirm one way or the other? :The craters left by destroying his eyes in fact yield no critical hits, or damage. Changing the page to correct this now. --Spaphrenchie 15:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Removed the last of the old bad info. Billdoom 17:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Was playing through my Hunter's PlayThrough 2, I'm at this quest now. Oddly, on Awesome Rakk Hive (the PT2 version), after I blew out the eyes, the sockets DID score crits. On the first PlayThrough I was using the Rider. I will test this tomorrow to determine if it was weapon-based (I was using a revolver on ARH), or PlayThrough-based, or simply Rider-based (a.k.a. the Shoot-Someone's-Eye-Out Easter Egg that supposedly doesn't exist when using the Rider on RH). Anyways, I'm tired. Testing will start tomorrow, might take a while to level a character to Another Piece Of The Puzzle (highest after my 48 main is a 26). If anyone can help, it'd be appreciated. --Spaphrenchie 04:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just completed this quest in playthrough 2 and can confirm that shooting blown-out eyes do 0 damage. Was using non-Rider weapons. Billdoom 08:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::With Mordecai on 2nd Playthrough i shoot him with 207x7/88 Masher revolver and still got a criticals on eye craters. On 1st Playthrough with Roland shoot him with machinegun, and still got a lot of criticals on his eye craters. Maby its a gun-based, but guns i used did critical hits on his eyes even after they were poped out. ::::::I've been testing things on Ultimate Rakk Hive for a few days, and I still haven't gotten any conclusive evidence. My only guess is that the edges of the eye are immune, while the craters themselves yield crits. However, this is very hard to test. I'll try using my Cyclops. --Spaphrenchie 02:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Last I checked shooting eye craters caused critical hits of 0. -Striator 03:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I just completed this with a hunter using S&S machine pistols yielding hits of 0 on the craters. Heylookitsamoose 04:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::EUREKA! I've figured it out, at least I think so. To cause critical hits on the eyes, you have to hit a certain amount of damage (amount unknown) with the shot that hits the eye for it to crit. I haven't tested this extensively, as I'm too busy preparing for Thanksgiving. I will test this more tomorrow, or late tonight. --Spaphrenchie 17:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And to whomever is persistently editing the article to say one way or the other on this issue, please stop. It isn't helping people who are trying to figure this out. --Spaphrenchie 18:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You bust the eyes to get critical hits, and if you shoot where the eye WAS, then you do 0 damage. But if you shoot the area arround the eye crater, you can still do critical damageDruugiir (talk) 17:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Similarity? Does anyone else think that the Rakk Hive bears a striking similarity to the Gonarch of Half Life? Both are huge, both are bosses, both seem to have large genitals (Hive's mouth looks like a vagina, Gonarch is confirmed to be a crab with a giant testicle, see HL wikia page), both fire their children at you Thoughts? Loony24680 12:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :no Dr Rawr 23:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing as Dr. Rawr has squashed your hopes and dreams, I felt this topic needed a little love. My answer: kinda-not-really. Physical resemblance, not really. Battle-style? Yes, very. --Spaphrenchie 17:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: I ain't saying that it actually LOOKS like it, I'm just saying the appearance concept can be broken down to very similar base componants Hmm Kindof Combat Shouldn't Strategy ("Combat") be in the walkthrough article? It seems odd that spoiler information is in a general article about the Rakk Hive while the walkthrough article has NO strategy, which is what that article is for. :Really, it should be in both. Even though that sounds redundant, the walkthrough isn't the first place people look. --Spaphrenchie 00:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oddly enough this boss was a cake walk for me, as the soldier all i did was stand behind the rock, (the Y intersection before the boss) and when the rakk came i deployed the turret, and while they weren't about i just plugged shot after shot from my combat rifle into its eyes, it died pretty quickly. Kippeth 04:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :i second the observation by kippeth above. i would like to point out however, that in the second playthrough one needs to do more than put its eyes out ~1/3 health remains and rakk flurries abound. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 08:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I was attacked by experienced kamikaze rakks Apparently rakks don't know what kamikaze means. :I never thought about that. Wow. I laughed out loud. Thank you for making my day. --Spaphrenchie 00:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I had a good laugh the first time, too, when I encountered the sloppy vagina monster and his flock of oxymorons with wings. --Wang Foolio 18:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::And the sloppy vag monster also has diarrhea, if you shoot his buttocks enough. --Spaphrenchie 03:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::And here I was, about to leave a message pointing that out. It's like being an experienced suicide bomber. The Flying Fenrakk 02:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 5th Critical Hit Spot I'm removing the part in the article that says the anus is the hive's 5th critical it spot. I fought the hive earlier and shot its crotch multiple times from different angles and didn't see a single "Critical!" sign appear. Nor did the video with the rear corrosive attack reveal any such signs.--Mensahero 17:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not saying there is one but on my PT2 after i had taken out each of the 4 eyes and the mob was almost dead i switched over to my shotgun as it was way behind on levels. Spread was fairly large so i was unable to tell where it was hitting but i was getting crits. As far as i've noticed before once the eyes pop you don't get crits from them anymore, but as i say, couldn't work out what it was hitting so can't confirm or deny, just def was happening. Dead Rack Hive Seen Outside Of Vault Map Yesterday After I killed the Rack Hive I fast tarveled to the vault to toss some level 20 guns off the cliff(I already had over 9 999 999 999 bucks)I saw somthing floting in the distance and when I zoomed in with a sniper it was a dead Rack Hive outside of the freakn map.Could someone confirm this glich,I can't check because my 360 Red ringed,thanks in advance.~assassion86 1:56,March 20, 2010(UTC) There`s also a Rakk Hive corpse on a cliff in Devil's Footstool. Thyrus 11:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) no more rakks in the hive... since the 1.4 update the rakk hive doesn't throw rakks anymore... anyone having the same prob??? patch 1.4.1 During playthrough 1 and 2 the rakk will still attack from the hives back but in 2.5 they wont. At least on the 360.Veggienater 04:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Rakk Hive Corpse This was mentioned earlier on this talk page and is mentioned on the Eridian Promontory page too, it's about the fact that the Rakk Hive corpse can be observed outside of map bounds. I have managed to observe this in both Eridian Promontory and The Ridgeway (there are probably more but not the easiest thing to test), the trick IIRC is that you need to go and kill him (only works on 2.5?) before visiting those maps and his corpse should have "spawned". I can back this up with screenshots if needed but I feel like the Trivia part on the EP page should be edited or the information moved to this page instead. Lord Inioch (talk) 01:10, May 17, 2018 (UTC)